In applications, such as in the production of fibers and films from arylene sulfide polymers, it is desirable that the melt flow and molecular weight of the polymer remain substantially unchanged during processing of the polymer. Various procedures have been utilized to stabilize arylene sulfide polymers against changes in physical properties during processing. It has now been discovered that arylene sulfide polymers can be treated in a manner such that the polymer properties remain substantially unchanged during heating of the polymer by incorporating into the polymer a cure retarder.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a process for improving the heat stability of arylene sulfide polymers.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved process for stabilizing the physical properties, especially melt flow and molecular weight, of arylene sulfide resins during processing.
A further object of this invention is to provide phenylene sulfide polymers having improved physical properties with respect to melt flow and molecular weight, in particular.
A further object of this invention is to provide phenylene sulfide polymers exhibiting improved heat stability.
Other objects, aspects, and the several advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon a study of the specification and the appended claims.